Sleep My Love
by LittleMissEmo
Summary: Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie contest! After thirty years, Bella and Edward re-visit their meadow. Kind of a poem fic but not because its my own poem soo... Lemon but not about the lemon. ExB Reviews are love ppl!


Sleep

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Story Title: Sleep My Love**

**Author: Alfonzo VanDester**

**Type of Edward: Tuxedo**

**Character type: I'm not really sure**

**Story type: All Vampire**

**POV: BPOV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favourite stories.**

_--_

_Sleep_

_Sleep, my love_

_Wake_

_Wake, wake and see me there_

_Close your eyes my love, I'm not going anywhere_

_So sleep_

_Sleep my love_

_--_

All of eternity could never tame the roaring passion. All of eternity could never diminish the heart ache I get when he's not with me. All of eternity could never, never change, diminish, tame, my love. For my love is un-dying. As am I. And for all of eternity, I will be his, and he will be mine.

_Edward._

He's standing in front of me, shimmering like a thousand noontide seas. Time passes and we could be mistaken for statues. Two inhumanly beautify statues. The golden glow of twilight softens our skin and then passes in to night. As darks soft mantle falls on our shoulders, he takes a step forward. I watch, unmoving as the coat of his tuxedo flutters in the breeze that kisses our skin. He looks good in anything, but this… this looks like something from a dream. Standing here in the blue darkness of night is like having a dream. It's the closest either of us will ever get, but its enough. Anyway, who needs dreams when I have Edward? His white button-down shirt, black tie, pants and shoes all move with him, in some way or another. Tiny particles of fabric that only my eyes can see cling in one place or another. The sight is mesmerising. He takes another step. I could reach out and touch him now, but I stand still. One more step and his body is just skimming mine. His sweet breath tingles against my cheek. His tussled hair brushes my smooth forehead. And still I stay unmoving. I can feel every bit of the silken midnight blue gown that I'm wearing. It flutters around my ankles, clings to my stomach, tickles my neck. And as he lifts his hand, I feel the energy pulsating around me. He rests it on my cheek. Every nerved ending comes alive at that simple touch. He perfect fingers stroking hypnotic patterns on my skin. I close my eyes and feel him lean in a little closer. His lips brush my ear.

"Bella."

His voice is like the smoothes velvet. Like satin gliding over marble. Emotion explodes around me. Indescribable feelings that pulsate through my body, yet I reaming still. The only indication that I'm alive is the quickening in my breath. And then it begins. His whisper wraps around me like a blanket. Words of such love and care and devotion. This combined with his finger tracing patterns on my cheek lulls me into a trance like state. Its almost like sleeping, but I don't want to be sleeping. I want to be awake and aware every moment of everyday. I don't want to miss out on anything. I finally move. Slowly, I lift my right hand and place it on his shoulder, light as a feather. Slowly, I run my left hand down his arm and place it over his on my cheek. I take a step toward him, pressing my body to his. He finishes the poem and leans his forehead against mine. I draw his hand away from my cheek and hold it out. He takes my waist.

_--_

_Run_

_Run, my love_

_Fly_

_Fly, fly and look beyond_

_Close your eyes my love, I'm here where I belong_

_So run_

_Run my love_

_--_

His hand sits lightly, barley there through the thin material of the dress. His foot steps forward, mine back. We start little by little, spinning small circles around the circumference of our meadow. Slowly, taking all the time in the world, all the time we deserve, we dance. Perfectly in time to a song no-one can hear. But we can. I ease my shield down, letting him into me. Three decades of practice have got me pretty good at it. It amazes me that it's only been thirty years sometime. It feels like centuries. So here we are. After thirty years, we've come back to our meadow. Just for a little while. Tomorrow, we'll go back to our lives. Go back to school or collage or being a young married couple with a beautiful daughter that looks older than either of us. But just for now, we'll forget. A perfect rendition of my lullaby echoes in our minds. I don't need to speak, don't need to think. I just project the emotions that are coursing through my lifeless veins. Love, joy, desire. Still as strong as the day we met. Like us, they are un-dying. We continue to dance, and I stop thinking the music. We don't need any. Our pace quickens, just a fraction. And I let my mind wander. I begin to remember. Just little things at first, like our first kiss and waking up to him beside me. The memories are fuzzy, but I've never let them go. Never let them slip away like most of the others from my human life. Our wedding, honeymoon, seeing my daughter for the first time, my change. I can tell it's hard for him to witness this. It's not something I've ever let him see before. But it's important for him to understand what got me through it. At first there was nothing, just the unimaginable pain, the roaring fire. But then there are glimmers of something. Things pushing at the edge of my mind as the burning sensation lessens. A name. A face.

_Edward_

He's what got me through. What kept me form screaming and yelling and withering under the total agony that my body went through. I can feel his grip tightening on my waist. Another memory crashes through my mind. The first time we made love. Not the honeymoon, but after the change. That was an experience that will never compare to any other. But then other things begin to linger. Other times that we shared more than words and thought. When we shared each other. I don't think that I'll ever get used to his touch. Weather it's a soft caress, or a passion filled touch, it will never get boring. We have a love that very few ever experience. And for that I am ever thankful. We slow again. We've reached the very centre of the meadow. We stop, frozen like statues once more. Standing in the middle of our meadow, embracing. A thought passes through my mind. It's soft, almost nonexistent. He calls thoughts like these wishes.

_--_

_Dream_

_Dream, my love_

_Wish_

_Wish, wish for warmth and care_

_Close your eyes my love, I'm giving you my share_

_So dream_

_Dream, my love_

_--_

"_Make love to me"_

I'm not even embarrassed that I thought it. Thirty years of marriage comes with some benefits. We're still standing still, still motionless. Then Edward slowly moves his hand from the small of my back. He slides it along my spine, dragging his finger tips softly. When he reaches the silken tie of the halter neck he gently pulls it undone. The fabric slides over my torso like water, stopping at my waist. I look up into his face, mad silver by the moon. He still looks at me the same. As if I'm the most amazing thing to happen to him in all eternity, that he doesn't deserve me. He's got it so wrong. I slid my hand from his shoulder to his chin and push it up slightly. His normally golden eyes are now black. They bore into my own, looking straight into my soul. If I had been human, I would have blushed. He catches the thought and smiles slightly. I trace my thumb over his lips, outlining them. The smile disappears. We let go of each others hands. I draw mine to his cheek and lay it there. With one hand he traces hypnotic patterns along my spine; with the other he caresses my exposed breasts. I slide my hand to the back of his neck and gently draw his lips to mine. The kiss is sweet, chaste and loving yet there is so much more bubbling under the surface. I slip my hands into his jacket and push it away. Slowly, I undo the buttons of his shirt. He tugs my dress down and it pools like midnight water at my feet. I step out of it. Neither of us breaks from the kiss. Edward kicks of his shoes, as do I and then he pulls away my underwear. I tug at his pants, taking them and his boxers at the same time. He breaks the kiss. We stand before each other in only our skin. The moonlight gives us a strange silver sheen. I've never seen anything so beautiful.

"Neither have I," he whispers.

I take a step and press my self against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. we seem to float backward and then I'm lying on the soft grass, every part of him pressed against me. We kiss again, only this time it's more desperate, more passionate. Suddenly, he slides into me, making me feel whole. There is nothing like that feeling. We don't need to be quick, we don't need to rush. We have forever. We have eternity. Our bodies and souls dance the age old dance and our gasps and moans and cries fill the meadow. The air around us is thick with love. and suddenly everything is white and dots dance before my eyes. An indescribable pleasure fills me and it's hard to keep my shield up, but I want to share this with him in every way. And all too soon it's over, but that doesn't matter. We lay embracing still as statues once again until the soft purple light of dawn emerges above the tip of the trees. He leans back and looks at me.

"I'll love you for eternity," he whispers.

I close my eyes and lean my forehead against his. "I'll love you for eternity and a day."

_--_

_Run, fly, dream and wish_

_Here and now and then_

_Close you eyes_

_Sleep my love_

_Sleep and wake again_

**A/N: **I wrote a poem (stanzas in italics) and then decided that I wanted to turn it into a story because to me, that poem is like the essence of their love. It's not a hot and steamy lemon because I wanted to be different… so don't hurt me!! Hope you liked it.

-ACV-


End file.
